


Valentina esta enferma (Valentina is sick)

by fairy_of_shamp00



Category: Madre Solo Hay Dos | Daughter From Another Mother (TV)
Genre: English/Spanish, F/F, español/ingles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_of_shamp00/pseuds/fairy_of_shamp00
Summary: Después de lo que paso, Ana quería ver a Mariana así que recurre a una decisión arriesgada para poder decirle a Mariana lo que siente.
Relationships: Ana Servin/Mariana, Ana/Mariana
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	1. Valentina está enferma

**Author's Note:**

> Primero lo encontraran en español y el siguiente capitulo es el mismo pero en ingles  
> Espero les guste este pequeño fanfic, que fue hecho a la carrera pero creo que hacen falta.  
> Stream madre solo hay dos/daughter from another mother
> 
> First, you will find it in Spanish and the next chapter is the same but in English.  
> I hope you like this little fanfic, which was made on the run but I think they are needed.  
> Stream madre solo hay dos/daughter from another mother

Mariana amaba ver películas románticas, le gustaba ver como los personajes se reconciliaban y sobretodo Mariana puede decir que si alguien quería atraparla con una película, la película tenía que tener una escena de un beso bajo la lluvia, o una reconciliación bajo la lluvia, bueno en general algo debajo de la lluvia. Puede ser raro pero definitivamente pensaba que la lluvia le daba un toque más romántico a las películas. 

Ana odiaba las escenas bajo la lluvia. 

Ana odiaba las películas románticas. 

No la mal entiendan, no es que estuviera en contra del amor o lo que fuera pero siempre ha pensando que estas películas pueden llegar a ser repetitivas, tontas, aburridas y sobretodo muy poco realistas. La única realidad es que así como tener hijos, las relaciones requieren de mucha paciencia y disciplina, claramente lo elemental para una relación era hacer un buen equipo para poder trabajar bien con los niños, como en algún momento lo fue ella con Juan Carlos; y sobretodo las escenas bajo la lluvia, por favor eso es una tontería a Ana siempre le parecía que la lluvia era exagerada o que coincidencia que lloviera exactamente en ese momento, definitivamente las aborrecía. 

Pero desde que Mariana llegó a la casa, Ana había tenido que ver desde Titanic, la típica película de romance, hasta “A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré” y no solo la primera pero también la segunda. 

A Mariana le gustaban. 

Y claro Ana, por alguna razón que ella misma desconoce, no le había dicho nada nunca a Ana le gustaba pensar que era porque no quería que se enojara y claro, que no le ayudara con las bebes. 

Pero después del beso que Mariana le dio y de correrla de su casa, Ana se dio cuenta que nunca le dijo nada a Mariana porque a pesar de todo, le gustaba ver a Mariana contenta y dentro de ella sabía que solo quería verla contenta porque así como Mariana la amaba, ella también lo hacía. 

Amaba a Mariana.

Al principio quería negarlo, principalmente porque Mariana no era lo que Ana creía que buscaba, si lo compara con la relación que había tenido con Juan Carlos durante 20 años, Mariana no era para nada lo que Ana buscaba. 

Juan Carlos ya sabía las reglas de la casa, las reglas que ella misma había impuesto y reglas que Juan Carlos seguía al pie de la letra (o al menos lo mejor que podía). 

Mariana no sabía ninguna y a pesar de que desde el principio ella misma le había dicho a Mariana que habían reglas, ella simplemente las ignoró y lo peor de todo las rompió. 

Juan Carlos era un marido que la escuchaba atentamente y Ana apreciaba eso pero más que nada Juan Carlos casi nunca iba a estar en desacuerdo con ella. 

Mariana también la escuchaba pero a diferencia de Juan Carlos ella definitivamente no se iba a quedar callada, si bien al principio Ana pensaba que era una de las cosas que más le irritaba de Mariana, ahora sabe bien que es una de las cosas que más le atraía de Mariana

Pero falta lo más importante, Juan Carlos nunca dudaría de su método de crianza, pero Mariana desde el primer momento en que la conoció juzgo su método de crianza (y viceversa) y era más claro que el agua que ambas tenían diferentes perspectivas de que hacer con las bebés. 

Aún así, y a pesar de todo eso, Ana quería estar con Mariana. 

Definitivamente fue difícil para Ana, es decir, llevar 20 años de casados con Juan Carlos complicaban las cosas un poco y es que ella nunca se había imaginado a Mariana como una potencial pareja, y es que si bien desde que conoció a la chica “las chispas volaron” (no de la mejor manera eso es claro) y con el paso del tiempo, los gestos, las pláticas nocturnas, los chistes e incluso las peleas que tuvo con Mariana son cosas que definitivamente ella no cambiaría para nada y que si fuera posible repetirlo todo ella lo haría. 

Porque después de unos días pensando, recordando y sobretodo extrañando a Mariana, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada, así como en las tontas películas que le gustaba ver a Mariana, donde los personajes principales confesaban sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos y se daban cuenta que no podían estar lejos de ellos mismos porque definitivamente no sabrían qué sería de su vida sin la otra persona y querían estar en las buenas y en las malas juntos, exactamente así se sentía Ana. 

Y Ana se sentía estúpida por ello. 

Porque si había querido a Juan Carlos pero ella nunca había ido a buscar a alguien, era normalmente al revés, las personas la buscaban a ella, las personas le pedían disculpas a ella y sobretodo buscar y pedirle disculpas a alguien era algo que no estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer. 

Porque claro ella es Ana Servín y Ana Servín nunca se equivoca. 

A pesar de ello, sabía que esta vez le tocaba buscar a Mariana, porque tal vez por primera vez algo sobrepasaba a su propio orgullo. 

Entonces Ana se dedicó a buscar a Mariana, primero le mandó un mensaje, pero Mariana solo la dejo en visto y Ana quería patearla pero respiro y decidió mandarle un par más, probablemente estuvo así unos días hasta que se dio por vencida o al menos con los mensajes. Después intentó llamarle, pero siempre la mandaba a buzón y una vez más Ana quería patear a Mariana, pero de nueva cuenta Ana se calmó y estuvo llamando y dejando mensajes de voz, al darse cuenta de que su táctica tendría que ser más fuerte, así que decidió visitar a Elena y a pesar de que la idea no era su preferida fue a verla, solo para llevarse la gran decepción de que lo único que podía decirle de Mariana es que cree que está en la casa de su mamá y que terminaron por lo que no tenia mucha informacion sobre ella. 

Ana comenzaba a ponerse impaciente, pero si algo que Ana no hacía era darse por vencida en conseguir lo que quería, así que fue a la casa de Teresa que si bien parecía ser una idea peor a la anterior esperaba conseguir más respuestas. 

-No está aquí. 

Fue lo primero que le dijo Teresa a Ana desde que le abrió la puerta. 

-Disculpa?

-Mariana, no está aquí, sé que la estás buscando pero ella ya no vive más acá. 

-No sabes donde puedo encontrarla?

Ana sentía que se estaba quedando sin opciones. 

-No, lo lamento Ana- Teresa la miró triste, Ana suspiró y le agradeció ya que no quería mantener más conversación con Teresa, eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar y sobretodo su prioridad ahora era encontrar a Mariana.

Su única y ultima opción, no le gustaba y es que si bien si quería encontrar a Mariana y si estaba dispuesta a perder su orgullo consideraba que esa opción que le quedaba sería caer muy bajo incluso hasta para ella, pero en este momento era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. 

Ana tomó su teléfono y pico el nombre de Mariana donde después de muchos mensajes de disculpas y de “tenemos que hablar” que estaban en visto tomo su telefono y tecleo:

_Valentina está enferma._

Mariana tomó su teléfono, un mensaje le llegó. 

Desde ese día en la casa de Ana, Mariana había decidido que lo mejor para ella y para su hija era concentrarse en hacer su app y sobretodo en salir adelante con o sin Ana y por su desgracia y a pesar de que le doliera demasiado iba a ser sin Ana. 

Había conseguido un lugar, gracias a su abuela y era rentable, cerca de la universidad y en buen estado, no le había dicho a su mamá donde estaba y probablemente no planeaba decírselo aún. Después de un par de días de estar solo con Regina, varios mensajes de Ana comenzaron a llegarle la mayoría eran mensajes de que tenían que verse porque había algo muy importante de lo que quería decirle y el resto eran mensajes de disculpas, con una mezcla de mensajes de Ana ligeramente alcoholizada diciéndole que la extrañaba. 

El corazón de Mariana daba un vuelco cada que le llegaba uno y lo leía, pero aun así Mariana no estaba preparada para que Ana le rompiera el corazón de nuevo, Mariana simplemente no estaba lista para eso. Los mensajes se detuvieron y a pesar de que Mariana se puso triste pensó que era lo mejor para ambas y sobretodo para las niñas si hubieran seguido el consejo que les dieron por primera vez cuando apenas iban a intercambiar a las niñas, es decir cortar lazos. 

Pero Mariana definitivamente no esperaba que Ana le llamara, aún así no contestaba las llamadas y Ana aún así le dejaba mensajes de voz, definitivamente sabía que a Ana no le gustaba que no le contestaban al momento pero nuevamente Mariana no estaba lista. 

Después de eso las llamadas pararon pero fue luego el mensaje de Elena lo que la sorprendió, primera porque después de la ruptura no hablaban mucho que digamos y segunda porque lo único que Elena le mando fue: 

_Ana te está buscando, marcale._

Eso fue todo, Mariana no sabía qué hacer, el corazón latía como loco y el estómago se le revolvió al escuchar eso, ¿porque Ana la estaba buscando?, ¿algo le había pasado a Valentina? No, no, ya le hubiera dicho, ¿cierto? 

¿Acaso Ana la estaba buscando para hablar de lo que había pasado ese día?

Mariana no quería hacerse ilusiones, así que de cualquier manera no le hablo, puede que haya sido una decisión algo tonta pero es que tenía miedo de que Ana le rompiera el corazón una vez más. 

Al día siguiente Mariana recibió una llamada de su mamá. 

-Mariana, Ana te está buscando. 

Fue una de las primeras cosas que le dijo su mamá, Mariana no sabía qué decir. 

-Sabía que vendría a buscarte gracias a Elena pero pensé que bromeaba, hasta que la vi parada en frente de mi puerta preguntando por ti. 

Mariana seguía sin decir nada. 

-Le dije que no sabía nada de ti y se fue. 

La llamada después de eso, estaba borrosa en su cabeza y de igual manera no duró mucho.

Mariana ya no sabía qué hacer y la única pregunta que estaba en su cabeza era ¿que quería Ana hablar con ella?

Y como por arte de magia, Ana le mandó un mensaje con la respuesta: 

_Valentina está enferma._

Mariana no lo dudo más, tomó sus cosas, a la bebé y en un taxi fue a la casa de Ana porque a pesar de todo Valentina todavía era su niña. 

Ana no sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien, después de haber mandado el mensaje se inició a arrepentir pero ya era muy tarde Mariana ya lo había leído y sabía que no había vuelta atrás, es decir lo único que tenía Valentina es que estaba algo triste y menos risueña de lo normal pero de manera física estaba en perfecto estado. Ana estaba preocupada porque veía como el cielo se ponía gris y sabía que eso no era bueno, si Mariana había salido de la casa con Regina, podría haber un accidente, perdería a Mariana y a Regina, o que tal si Regina se enfermaba y todo sería su culpa.

Los pensamientos de Ana se vieron interrumpidos cuando tocaron el timbre, Ana se levantó rápidamente a atender la puerta mientras con cada paso que daba sentía como el corazón latía como loco y aquel discurso que venía planeando para cuando viera a Mariana que tenía en su mente parecía borrarse de su mente. 

Ana abrió la puerta y allí estaba Mariana. 

El corazón parecía querer salirse, tanto que Ana temía que Mariana escuchara sus latidos y Ana parecía no poder ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera para poder dejar entrar a Mariana con la niña. 

-Ana, ¿podemos pasar? está iniciando a chispear y no quiero que la niña se enferme- le dijo Mariana sin verla a los ojos, eso le dolió más de lo que pensaba que le dolería pero fue suficiente para poder conectar su cerebro con sus piernas y moverse. 

-Si, claro pasen- Ana se movió y Mariana pasó. 

Mariana una vez adentro, subió las escaleras al cuarto de las niñas y dejo a Regina en la cuna para así acercarse a la de Valentina, Mariana la tomo en sus brazos, le toco la frente para ver si tenia calentura o algo y luego le dio un beso y la dejo de nueva en la cuna, a pesar de que Ana ya lo había visto más de una vez, se estaba derritiendo de amor ante la escena.

-Dijiste que estaba enferma, ¿que tiene?- eso la trajo de vuelta a la normalidad. 

Claro, Valentina estaba enferma. 

-Porque por lo que veo, fiebre no tiene y si le doliera el estómago no estaría durmiendo así de tranquila. 

Mariana la estaba mirando seriamente y algo le decía a Ana que Mariana ya había descubierto que las dos niñas estaban en perfecto estado de salud. 

-De hecho si le doliera algo o se sintiera mal no estaría durmiendo así de tranquila- Ana pudo sentir el enojo en las palabras de Mariana. 

-Yo…-Ana intentó hablar. 

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Ana- el enojo de Mariana parecía aumentar. 

-Tengo una explicación- intento decir Ana, pero cuál era esa explicación? que la extrañaba tanto y que estaba desesperada por verla?

Parecía que conforme el enojo de Mariana aumentaba la lluvia también lo hacía. 

-Qué explicación?- le dijo Mariana alzando la voz- Son nuestras hijas ¿como puedes hacer esto?

Nuestras hijas, probablemente de toda la frase Ana solo se estaba concentrando en eso. 

-Mariana por qué no bajamos y hablamos esto en otro lado, las niñas están durmiendo. 

Mariana camino hacia la puerta e inició a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, Ana intentaba seguirle el paso y la lluvia no hacía nada más que empeorar. 

-Ahora si, ¿quieres explicarme?- le dijo Mariana una vez abajo. 

-Nada yo solo- Ana hizo una pausa y no sabía qué decir. 

-Que? Dime Ana porque de verdad no entiendo que es lo que- Ana interrumpió a Mariana. 

-Yo solo quería verte. 

Ambas se quedaron viendo, los ojos verdes azulados contrastan con aquellos cafeses y Ana sabía que podía perderse en ellos toda su vida con sus hijas, tal y como había dicho Mariana. 

-Querías verme- dijo Mariana mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba a la puerta. 

-Mariana que haces?- le preguntó Ana mientras iba atrás de ella. 

-Ahora si quieres verme- Mariana abrió la puerta y salió lo cual ocasionó que se mojara- Sabes que Ana creo que ahora yo no quiero verte. 

Al igual que una película romántica cliché, Ana sabía que Mariana había iniciado a llorar. 

-No quiero verte nunca más, ya no me importas, ya no quiero estar cerca de ti y ya no quiero ver tu estúpida cara, tu estupida casa, no quiero saber nada más de ti

Ana fue detrás de ella, porque ahora entendía las estupidas peliculas romantica cuando van detrás de la persona que aman aun en la lluvia, porque puede que ese sea el único momento en donde pueda decirle cómo se siente, y sobretodo es el momento donde te das cuenta que vale la pena hacer lo que sea por esa persona. 

-Quería verte porque yo también te amo Mariana- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y ella también iniciaba a mojarse por la lluvia. 

Mariana se detuvo. 

-Yo se que no soy la mejor persona de la cual enamorarse, soy terca, soy grosera, soy orgullosa e incluso puedo llegar a ser mala cuando me lo propongo- hizo una pausa- y yo se que desde el principio no nos llevamos bien pero ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, sin las niñas, sin nuestras hijas. Te amo y a pesar de que esto es nuevo para mi estoy segura de que no podría estar completa si no estas tu en mi vida, amo que seas decidida, que seas chistosa, que seas tan amable con todos, que estés allí para aconsejarme, incluso puedo decirte que aun cuando peleamos te amo. Porque cambiaste mi mundo, la forma en la que veo las cosas y estoy dispuesta a aceptar todos esos cambios si es contigo, no puedo hacer esto sin ti, ya no puedo estar sin ti. 

Ana guardó silencio, y soltó su mano. 

Mariana seguía sin decir nada, Ana estaba empezando a impacientarse y sobretodo estaba empezando a creer que ya era muy tarde. 

Ana suspiro. 

-Creo que es mejor que entremos, nos vamos a enfermar y las niñas siguen adentro, te doy ropa- Ana se dio la vuelta e inició a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando sintió como Mariana tomó su mano y la jalo a ella.

La abrazó fuertemente y sentía como Mariana lloraba, Ana sonrió y ella también empezó a llorar. 

-No llores- le dijo a Mariana 

-Pero tú también estás llorando- le contestó Mariana alejándose de ella. 

-Es tu culpa, mira lo que me has hecho- le dijo mientras sonreía. 

Mariana tomó su cara entre sus manos y la beso, esta vez Ana disfruto el beso y lo continuo porque sabía que eso era lo único que había estado queriendo esos días. 

-Bueno- dijo Mariana cuando se separaron- Creo que deberíamos ir entrando

Tomó la mano de Ana y caminaron hacia la casa. 

-Quien te viera, confesandote bajo la lluvia como en una película- le dijo Mariana una vez que ya estaban cambiadas. 

Estaban con pijamas acostadas, las bebés seguían durmiendo y ellas parecían no poder estar lejos la una de la otra, Mariana se estaba burlando de ella.

-Aún así sigo pensando que son estúpidas- le dijo Ana. 

Mariana sonrió y le dio un beso, Ana sabía que puede que Mariana no fuera lo que ella esperaba pero era lo que queria.


	2. Valentina is sick (ver. Eng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened, Ana wanted to see Mariana so she resorts to a risky decision in order to tell Mariana how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed but I hope you like it.

Mariana loved watching romantic movies, she liked to see how the characters reconciled and above all Mariana can say that if someone wanted to catch her with a movie, the movie had to have a scene of a kiss under the rain, or a reconciliation under the rain, well in general something under the rain. It may be weird but she definitely thought that rain gave movies a more romantic feel. 

Ana hated scenes in the rain. 

Ana hated romantic movies. 

Don't get her wrong, it's not that she was against love or whatever but she always thought that these movies could become repetitive, silly, boring, and above all very unrealistic. The only reality is that as well as having children, relationships require a lot of patience and discipline, clearly, the elemental for a relationship was to make a good team to work well with the children, as at some point she was with Juan Carlos; and especially the scenes in the rain, but please that's nonsense, Ana always felt that the rain was exaggerated or what a coincidence that it rained exactly at that time, she definitely hated them. 

But since Mariana arrived home, Ana had to watch from Titanic, the typical romance movie, to "To all the boys I fell in love with" and not only the first one but also the second one. 

Mariana liked them. 

And of course Ana, for some reason unknown to her, had never said anything to her, she liked to think it was because she didn't want her to get angry and of course, not to help her with the babies. 

But after the kiss Mariana gave her and running her out of her house, Ana realized that she never said anything to Mariana because, in spite of everything, she liked to see Mariana happy and inside she knew that she just wanted to see her happy because just as Mariana loved her, so did she. 

She loved Mariana.

At first, she wanted to deny it, mainly because Mariana was not what Ana thought she was looking for, if she compared it to the relationship she had with Juan Carlos for 20 years, Mariana was not at all what Ana was looking for. 

Juan Carlos already knew the rules of the house, the rules that she herself had imposed, and rules that Juan Carlos followed to the letter (or at least as best he could). 

Mariana knew none of them and even though she herself had told Mariana from the beginning that there were rules, she simply ignored them and, worst of all, broke them. 

Juan Carlos was a husband who listened to her attentively and Ana appreciated that but more than anything Juan Carlos was almost never going to disagree with her. 

Mariana also listened to her but unlike Juan Carlos, she was definitely not going to keep quiet, while at first Ana thought it was one of the things that irritated her the most about Mariana, now she knows well that it is one of the things that attracted her the most about Mariana. 

But most importantly, Juan Carlos would never doubt her parenting method, but Mariana from the first moment she met her, judged her parenting method (and vice versa) and it was as clear as water, that they both had different perspectives on what to do with the babies. 

Still, despite all that, Ana wanted to be with Mariana. 

It was definitely difficult for Ana, being married to Juan Carlos for 20 years complicated things a little and she had never imagined Mariana as a potential partner, and although since she met the girl "sparks flew" (not in the best way that is clear) and with the passage of time, gestures, night talks, jokes and even the fights she had with Mariana are things that she definitely would not change at all and that if it were possible to repeat everything she would do it all. 

Because after a few days of thinking, remembering, and above all missing Mariana, she realized that she was in love, just like in the silly movies that Mariana liked to watch, where the main characters confessed their feelings to the four winds and realized that they couldn't be away from themselves because they definitely wouldn't know what would become of their life without the other person and they wanted to be in good times and bad together, that's exactly how Ana felt. 

And Ana felt stupid about it. 

Because she had loved Juan Carlos but she had never gone looking for someone, it was usually the other way around, people looked for her, people apologized to her, and above all looking for and apologizing to someone was something she was not used to doing. 

Because of course she is Ana Servin and Ana Servin is never wrong. 

In spite of that, she knew that this time it was her turn to look for Mariana because maybe for the first time something overcame her own pride. 

So Ana dedicated herself to look for Mariana, first she sent her a message, but Mariana just left her on seen and Ana wanted to kick her but she took a breath and decided to send her a couple more, she was probably like that for a few days until she gave up, or at least with the messages. Then she tried to call her, but it always went to voicemail and once again Ana wanted to kick Mariana, but again Ana calmed down and was calling and leaving voicemails, realizing that her tactic would have to be stronger, so she decided to visit Elena and even though the idea was not her favorite she went to see her, only to get the big disappointment that the only thing she could tell her about Mariana is that she thinks she is at her mom's house and that they broke up so she didn't have much information about her. 

Ana was starting to get impatient, but if there was one thing Ana didn't do was give up on getting what she wanted, so she went to Teresa's house, which seemed to be a worse idea than the previous one, but she hoped to get more answers. 

-She is not here. 

That was the first thing Teresa said to Ana since she opened the door. 

-Excuse me?

-Mariana, she's not here, I know you're looking for her but she doesn't live here anymore. 

-Don't you know where I can find her?

Ana felt she was running out of options. 

-No, I'm sorry Ana- Teresa looked at her sadly, Ana sighed and thanked her since she didn't want to have any more conversation with Teresa, that was something she didn't want to talk about and above all her priority now was to find Mariana.

Her only and last option, she didn't like it and even if she wanted to find Mariana and she was willing to lose her pride, she considered that this option would be too low even for her, but at this moment it was the only thing she had left to do. 

Ana took her phone and typed Mariana's name where after many messages of apologies and "we need to talk" that were on hold she took her phone and typed:

_ Valentina is sick _

Mariana picked up her phone, a message came in. 

Since that day at Ana's house, Mariana had decided that the best thing for her and her daughter was to concentrate on making her app and above all on getting ahead with or without Ana, and unfortunately and even though it hurt her too much, it was going to be without Ana. 

She had gotten a place, thanks to her grandmother and it was affordable, close to the university, and in good condition, she hadn't told her mom where it was and probably wasn't planning on telling her yet. After a couple of days of being alone with Regina, several messages from Ana started to reach her, most of them were messages that they had to see each other because there was something very important she wanted to tell her and the rest were messages of apologies, with a mix of messages from a slightly alcoholic Ana telling her that she missed her. 

Mariana's heart skipped a beat every time she got one and read it, but still, Mariana wasn't ready for Ana to break her heart again, Mariana just wasn't ready for that. The messages stopped and even though Mariana was sad she thought it was best for both of them and especially for the girls if they had followed the advice they were first given when they were just about to exchange the girls, which was to cut ties. 

But Mariana definitely didn't expect Ana to call her, she still didn't answer the calls and Ana still left her voicemails, she definitely knew that Ana didn't like it when they didn't answer right away but again Mariana wasn't ready. 

After that, the calls stopped but it was then Elena's message that surprised her, first because after the breakup they did not talk much and second because the only thing Elena sent her was: 

_ Ana is looking for you, call her. _

That was all, Mariana didn't know what to do, her heart was beating like crazy and her stomach turned when she heard that, why was Ana looking for her, had something happened to Valentina? No, no, she would have told her by now, wouldn't she? 

Was Ana looking for her to talk about what had happened that day?

Mariana didn't want to get her hopes up, so she didn't talk to her anyway, it may have been a silly decision but she was afraid that Ana would break her heart once again. 

The next day Mariana received a call from her mother. 

-Mariana, Ana is looking for you. 

It was one of the first things her mother told her, Mariana didn't know what to say. 

-I knew she would come looking for you thanks to Elena, but I thought she was joking until I saw her standing in front of my door asking for you. 

Mariana still didn't say anything. 

-I told her I didn't know anything about you and she left. 

The call after that was a blur in her head and didn't last long anyway.

Mariana didn't know what to do anymore and the only question in her head was what did Ana want to talk to her about?

And as if by magic, Ana sent her a message with the answer: 

_ Valentina is sick. _

Mariana didn't hesitate any longer, she took her things, the baby and in a cab went to Ana's house because in spite of everything Valentina was still her child. 

Ana didn't know if what she had done was right, after sending the message she started to regret it but it was too late, Mariana had already read it and knew that there was no turning back, the only thing that Valentina had was that she was a little sad and less cheerful than usual, but physically she was in perfect condition. Ana was worried because she saw how the sky was turning gray and she knew that this was not good, if Mariana had left the house with Regina, there could be an accident, she would lose Mariana and Regina, or what if Regina got sick and everything would be her fault.

Ana's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang, Ana got up quickly to answer the door while with every step she took she felt her heart beating like crazy and that speech she had been planning for when she saw Mariana that she had in her mind seemed to be erased from her mind. 

Ana opened the door and there was Mariana. 

Her heart seemed to want to jump out, so badly that Ana was afraid that Mariana would hear her heartbeat and Ana couldn't seem to command her body to move so she could let Mariana in with the girl. 

-Ana, can we come in, it's starting to sparkle and I don't want the girl to get sick- Mariana said without looking her in the eyes, that hurt her more than she thought it would but it was enough to connect her brain with her legs and move. 

-Yes, of course, come in- Ana moved and Mariana passed. 

Once inside, Mariana went upstairs to the girls' room and left Regina in the crib to approach Valentina's, Mariana took her in her arms, touched her forehead to see if she was hot or something and then gave her a kiss and left her back in the crib, even though Ana had already seen it more than once, she was melting with love at the scene.

-You said she was sick, what's wrong with her? -that brought her back to normal. 

Of course, Valentina was sick. 

-Because as far as I can see, she doesn't have a fever and if she had a stomach ache she wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully. 

Mariana was looking at her seriously and something told Ana that Mariana had already discovered that both girls were in perfect health. 

-In fact, if she had any pain or felt sick, she wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully- Ana could feel the anger in Mariana's words. 

-I... - Ana tried to speak. 

-I can't believe you did this Ana - Mariana's anger seemed to increase. 

-I have an explanation -Ana tried to say, but what was that explanation? that she missed her so much and that she was desperate to see her?

It seemed that as Mariana's anger increased so did the rain. 

-They are our daughters, how can you do this?

Our daughters, probably from the whole sentence Ana was only concentrating on that. 

-Mariana, why don't we go downstairs and talk about this somewhere else, the girls are sleeping. 

Mariana walked towards the door and started to go down the stairs quickly, Ana was trying to keep up with her and the rain was doing nothing but making it worse. 

-Now, do you want to explain?- said Mariana once she was downstairs. 

Ana paused and didn't know what to say. 

-What? Tell me, Ana, because I really don't understand what you - Ana interrupted Mariana. 

-I just wanted to see you. 

They both stared at each other, the blue-green eyes contrasted with those brown ones and Ana knew she could get lost in them all her life with their daughters, just as Mariana had said. 

-You wanted to see me- Mariana said as she took her things and walked to the door. 

-Mariana, what are you doing- Anna asked as she walked behind her. 

-Now you want to see me- Mariana opened the door and walked out which caused her to get wet- You know Ana I don't think I want to see you now. 

Just like a cliché romantic movie, Ana knew that Mariana had started to cry. 

-I don't want to see you anymore, I don't care about you, I don't want to be near you anymore and I don't want to see your stupid face, your stupid house, I don't want to know anything about you anymore.

Ana went after her because now she understood the stupid romantic movies when they go after the person they love even in the rain, because that may be the only moment where they can tell what they feel, and above all, it's the moment where you realize that it's worth doing anything for that person. 

-I wanted to see you because I love you too, Mariana- she said as she took her hand and she also started to get wet from the rain. 

Mariana stopped. 

-I know I'm not the best person to fall in love with, I'm stubborn, I'm rude, I'm proud and I can even be mean when I want to be- she paused- and I know we didn't get along from the beginning but now I can't imagine my life without you, without the girls, without our daughters. I love you and even though this is new to me I'm sure I couldn't be complete without you in my life, I love that you are determined, that you are funny, that you are so kind to everyone, that you are there to advise me, I can even tell you that even when we fight I love you. Because you changed my world, the way I see things and I'm willing to accept all those changes if it's with you, I can't do this without you, I can't be without you anymore. 

Ana kept silent, and let go of her hand. 

Mariana continued without saying anything, Ana was starting to get impatient and above all, she was beginning to believe that it was already too late. 

Ana sighed. 

Ana turned around and started to walk towards the door when she felt how Mariana took her hand and pulled her to her.

She hugged her tightly and felt how Mariana cried, Ana smiled and she started to cry too. 

-Don't cry- she said to Mariana. 

-But you are crying too- answered Mariana pulling away from her. 

-It's your fault, look what you have done to me- she said while smiling. 

Mariana took her face between her hands and kissed her, this time Ana enjoyed the kiss and continued it because she knew that was the only thing she had been wanting these days. 

-Well- said Mariana when they separated- I think we should go inside.

She took Ana's hand and they walked towards the house. 

-Who would have seen you, confessing in the rain like in a movie- said Mariana once they were already changed. 

They were in their pajamas lying down, the babies were still sleeping and they couldn't seem to stay away from each other, Mariana was teasing her.

-I still think they are stupid- said Ana. 

Mariana smiled and gave her a kiss, Ana knew that Mariana might not be what she expected but it was what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said before, I hope you liked it and I hope that Ana and Mariana end up together :(

**Author's Note:**

> Pues como ya dije anteriormente, espero les haya gustado y espero que Ana y Mariana al final queden juntas :(


End file.
